


Gravity

by CaitBait



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bloe, F/F, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitBait/pseuds/CaitBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell came to college planning to keep to herself and her music. All of that changes, however, when the personalities of her and her three roommates clash and the only one who can keep things together is a particular redhead who has no respect for Beca's personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for this lovely fandom. I don't really know how it's going to go but I really hope at least some people enjoy it.

The first day of college.

That sentence has so many emotions behind it. There is the immediate excitement, students moving into their dorms, meeting their room mates, and decorating their rooms. Then comes the sadness as they bid a farewell to their parents, their main care provider for the last 18 years and hello to their new responsibilities. Next comes the realization that they are now in charge of everything they do, they get to make their own decisions and make their own schedule without having to consult someone. This realization can mean excitement, fear or disgust, all depending on the type of person really.

For example, this type of freedom met fear for Emily Junk. Emily was a total ‘momma’s girl’ and college hit her like a brick once her mom left. She was a very perky person, but when it came to responsibilities she really didn’t know where to start. She was not lazy by any means, she just doesn’t know how to handle things all at once. Everyone seemed to like her though, she was very approachable, unlike her next door suite mate. Luckily for Emily, she got the type of person who sees the freedom as exciting for a roommate.

This brings us to the perky redhead next door, Chloe Beale. Chloe was a very bright, smart, and independent woman. She takes any kind of responsibility and kicks it’s ass. She has a schedule, which is color coded for her classes, rehearsals and other miscellaneous things she may need to do. She seemed to put the most important things in red, which consisted mainly of the word ‘rehearsals’ in all capitals. Her priorities seem to be a bit.. different from what the brunette thinks should be first in college. But she was in no position to judge when she was sitting at her desk adjusting the bass of her most recent track instead of being out in the quad meeting new people at the club fair.

This was common for Beca Mitchell, to avoid talking to other people in favor of working by herself. For Beca the newly found freedom met disgust. Beca was one to always be independent in the sense that she liked to be left alone to make her mixes. The responsibilities are not something she was excited about, she was completely fine with not having to be places or do things like for instance, laundry. It was not that the girl was by any means incompetent, she would just prefer to not have to do anything.

Having these three personalities in one suite, along with the bossy one as her very own room mate, is bound to cause problems. Beca is already beginning to become annoyed by Aubrey’s need for everything to be perfect. She is like Chloe in the sense that she has a schedule she sticks to but the difference between the girls is that the redhead doesn’t mind if she falters from the plans slightly, Aubrey on the other hand gets so upset she looks like she is going to be sick.

Beca was able to access the building at an earlier time than her fellow suitemates being that her dad works for the college. This made move-in day less of a hassle for herself and also gave her an opportunity to meet and help her roommates upon arrival. Beca, of course, did not take this offer and instead remained where she had been seated for the past three hours at her desk with her laptop and headphones on.

She was deep into her work when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She almost jumped from the contact, not really expecting to be disturbed. She was going for the ‘reserved girl you should not bother’ look but clearly it didn’t sit, at least not with this particular girl. “Hey, I’m Chloe.” The girl said with a huge smile and a hand extended in front of her, very much so invading Beca’s personal space.

“Hi.” Beca said, hesitantly and looking at the redhead. She shook her hand which was immediately extracted after the contact. “Beca.” She spit out her name, almost forgetting to introduce herself after the abrupt greeting.

“Well Beca,” The perky girl said, enunciating the new name she had learned. “Emily and I were just headed down to the quad for the club fair and would like for you to join us.” Upon hearing her name the girl who looked way too young to be in college gave an excited wave, to which Beca returned a lot less enthusiastically.

Chloe had not even asked Beca to join them, she outright told her to join them. Usually Beca would call someone out on that right then and there, she doesn’t take orders from anyone. But Beca had been sitting in the same place for an extended period of time, probably longer than she should have, so she just answered with an “okay” before grabbing her room key and following the two ecstatic girls out of their suite.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the trio reached the quad, Beca remembered why she didn’t want to come in the first place. There was way too many people doing way too many different things. Some geeks were on her left listing off mathematical equations for some geek club while more geeks were on her right running around on broomsticks and throwing a ball for some athletic geek club. She was disgusted with everything she saw until she saw a giant sign with the letters ‘DJ’ on it only to find out it was not a club for aspiring DJ’s like herself but rather a club for deaf Jews.

She continued to sulk behind the girls until they reached a booth where her roommate was standing with the fakest smile she could muster plastered on her face.

“How is it going?” Chloe asked, picking up some papers from the table and putting on almost the exact same smile the blonde was wearing. Beca was a little confused to say the least. She grabbed a paper out of Chloe’s hand, the top of the page read “Barden Bella’s”. As she read down the page she began to realize what this group was for at around the same time as the excited brunette on her right. “Aca-”

“Acapella!” Emily blurted out, all but screaming. She attracted a few stares to which Beca avoided eye contact with. “Oh my gosh, I have wanted to join this group ever since my mom told me about it in high school. She was a bella too you know.” She said, standing a little taller and grinning a little wider, if it was even possible.

Beca raised her eyebrows wearing a tight smile and nodding as Chloe joined in on the rather loud conversation. “Wait, your mom is _the_ Junk.” She said, completely in shock, as if a record producer had just come up and offered to sign her to their label.

As Emily nodded enthusiastically Beca rolled her eyes. “This is the weirdest conversation I have ever heard.” She said, turning to walk back toward their dorm. She only slowed down when she heard some footsteps running after her.

“Beca,” Chloe put her hand on Beca’s arm, again invading her space. “Are you just going to go back to the room?” She asked, looking almost offended at the nod that came from the shorter girl. “But there’s so much out here, you can join any club you could think of!” She said with a giant smile and spun in a circle with her arms out.

Beca had to hold back a laugh, “I could, every club but one for a DJ, now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do.” With that the brunette bowed her head and made her way through the geeks that made up Barden University.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at her room Beca had finally gotten the beat just right for the mashup of ‘Just The Way You Are’ and ‘Just A Dream’ she had been working on for weeks. She was running it back and couldn’t help but sing along to her own music.

**Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shinin’**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin’**

**She’s so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

Beca had already overlaid the song with ‘Just a Dream’ so all she had to do was sing the Bruno Mars part for the song to come together. It flowed so much better than she had originally thought.

**I know, I know when I compliment her she won’t believe me**

**And it’s so, it’s so sad to think that she don’t see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay, you know I say**

**When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change**

**Cause girl you’re amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you’re amazing just the way you are**

Beca got lost in her music, she had one headphone over her ear to hear the beat and one uncovered to hear herself. She was so proud of what she had created though the songs were not a pick she would usually choose. The young DJ was taught by an older man at the old music shop in her hometown that the only way to advance yourself as an artist is to venture out of your comfort zone. So that’s what she did.

Apparently she wasn’t the only one who liked the song though because as soon as she finished the chorus she felt herself being whirled around in her spinning chair. “Beca!” The redhead practically yelled in her face. “Holy shit Beca that was, for lack of a better word, amazing!”

 **  
** As Beca sat wide eyed looking up at her suite mate, that was literally inches from her face, all she could think about was how okay she is with Chloe’s constant proximity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you! I will try my best to keep on top of the fic and produce the best material I can. If you want to leave a message you can find me over at helladopelesbians on Tumblr!
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
